Rutina
by Lollipoop
Summary: AU. Estaban sumidos en una rutina aburrida, en la que no había sentimientos. Era como un juego que jamás podrían dejar a pesar de estar cansados de él.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para esta historia que sí es mía.

* * *

**Rutina**

_Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise, estábamos destinados a serlo, se suponía que éramos, pero lo perdimos…_

* * *

Sonó el despertador como todos los días en esos diez años, se levantó como un robot automático, hizo lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior y así sucesivamente.

Tomó un baño como siempre, arregló su desastroso atuendo de ama de casa y en todo su recorrido no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a aquel hombre que era su marido, porque no le llamaba la atención y tampoco la merecía.

Bajó las escaleras de la gran casa, preparó el desayuno como todos los días, se arregló para ir al trabajo, despertó a su hijo, llamó a su marido y todo sucedió con mucha tranquilidad.

No es que fuera que ella era la única que estaba cansada de esos días aburridos, su esposo también lo estaba, pero no se podía admitir, no podían mirarse a la cara para decir aquellas palabras tan duras como ''dame el divorcio'' porque simplemente había muchas cosas en juego, como lo era la apariencia de matrimonio ejemplar, o el hijo pequeño que habían tenido juntos y también el dinero, porque la chica no era ambiciosa pero disfrutaba de placeres que antes no se podía dar.

—Kita no juegues con la comida —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada al niño que movía asqueado el contenido del plato.

—Pero mamá, no me gusta comer verduras —reprochó el pequeño de ojos dorados, que no contaba con más de siete años.

—Cómelas —ordenó fría, con miedo el niño le hizo caso a su madre.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió igual, hablando de cosas simples sin mucha importancia.

—Me voy Kagome, regreso después —fue lo único que le dijo él.

–Adiós InuYasha… me avisas si vienes a cenar —Kagome sonrió, se sintió tan falsa.

InuYasha simplemente le dio un beso, tan frío y sin sentimientos, sólo era de pura cortesía, una costumbre rutinaria.

—¡Adiós mamá! —le dijo Kita, mientras agitaba la mano.

¡Oh! Era martes, hoy su hijo visitaba a sus abuelos ¿tan mala madre? Que Kami-sama la perdonara.

Cuando se quedó sola se dedicó a observar la gran casa y consigo simplemente trajo la tristeza de esos años. Fue inevitable que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, tan pequeña e insignificante, como Kagome se sentía.

Subió las escaleras y en silencio metió la ropa a la lavadora, cuando tomó una camisa blanca que era de InuYasha, no se sorprendió al notar las manchas de un labial rojo… Ahí estaba de nuevo, las marcas que la amante dejaba a propósito para que ella se diera cuenta.

Lástima sentía por la otra y también por ella misma. La pelinegra sabía que InuYasha llevaba varios meses engañándola con su secretaria, la joven mujer de nombre Mei.

No le importaba, nada le importaba, porque sólo eran dos conocidos conviviendo en una misma casa, no tenían el valor de decirse a la cara lo que sentían y no lo harían.

Pero ella tampoco tenía nada que reclamar porque también le jugó sucio, se metió con Koga, uno de los amigos de InuYasha… ¿Y qué podía hacer? Lo hizo para evitarse la rutina y el aburrimiento de ésta.

**…**

Se terminó de poner la corbata, le dirigió una mirada a la mujer que estaba en la cama desnuda. Ella, Mei, sólo era un pasatiempo, algo para divertirse.

Cuando terminó, salió del hotel, no le tomó mucho tiempo recoger al pequeño Kita de la casa sus padres.

En el transcurso del camino sólo escuchaba las pláticas de su hijo, lo único que valía la pena.

Llegaron a la casa y fue raro ver las luces apagadas, lo único que pudo distinguir fue a Kagome en posición fetal acurrucada en el sofá, él y Kita quedaron sorprendidos.

Después de que mandó al niño a la recámara sólo pudo escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

—Estoy embarazada —susurró.

—Oh. —fue lo único que respondió.

InuYasha sólo pudo afirmar que no era su hijo, porque él tenía meses sin tocar a Kagome.

Ahora más que nunca seguirían con la rutina, no la podían dejar, preferían mantener las apariencias y seguir en ese complicado juego que los destrozaba a ambos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me salió dramático y triste. Pero no sé, es algo real, digo, todo el tiempo los matrimonios se van acabando y pues, me gustó escribir sobre ese tema, fue diferente.

Gracias por leer, deja un review para saber qué te pareció.

**Lolli.**


End file.
